


demons run when a good man goes to war

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Superhero Shenanigans, poorly used Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is officially <em>done</em> with this whole exorcising demon bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demons run when a good man goes to war

When Oliver asked them to help out with some “difficulties” (his words) the League of Shadows was having, Barry was thinking something along the lines of finding _another_ ancient powerful artifact or some such thing.

The demons didn’t enter into it.

_“Iris!”_ he yelled into the comms. “ _Any time now!”_

“Get to the alter, grab the sword and repeat after me,” she commanded him in his ear, as he dodged shrieking monsters with bat wings and glowing red eyes, _wow,_ this was just so massively, completely _un-awesome._ Indiana Jones made it look a lot cooler. _“Abite mali spiritus.”_  

He did as she said, wishing sincerely he’s joined Cisco that one time he insisted on a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon, the most he knew about swords was lightsabers and a childhood spent memorizing _The Princess Bride._ He snatched the weapon off the alter and swung it like a baseball bat, indiscriminately hitting demons anyway he could. Some screamed and exploded into ask, others spun out of his reach, claws outstretched, not daring to come closer. He pronounced Latin as best he can (he was a  _chemistry_ major, not a biology one, his Latin was incredibly limited) and the sword started to _glow,_ straight up blazing like a beacon in the dim light of the ancient church. 

Demons screeched and howled, swirling around him like ink in water. “Iris!” he shouted desperately. “What now!”

“One more time,” she said firmly, her voice a shining point inside his head. “ _Abite mali spiritus.”_

Barry took a deep breath and then another, and repeated the Latin phrase one more time. The sword lit up like a dying star and demons streaked away, otherworldly shrieking making his ears ring–

And then silence and stillness. 

He looked up warily, at the suddenly empty church, the sword still glowing dimly. “Barry?” Iris’s anxious voice asked him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay Iris,” he assured her immediately, sitting down heavily on the floor, back to the altar. “And you know what? I am _done_ with this exorcist bit, okay? I am _finished,_ Oliver can take the next one. This is officially Not Fun any more.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as well as relief. “That  _is_ the tenth demon summoning this week.”  

He looked balefully at the sword still lying next to him. “I am so over this.”

“I know.” Iris’s voice was sympathetic and just a little bit amused. “Come back with the sword, okay? Hopefully this should be the last of it.”

Back at STAR Labs, he more or less gratefully handed the sword back to Oliver and collapsed onto the nearest hospital bed. Iris came up next to him and gently pulled her fingers through his hair. “You okay?” 

He sighed and pushed against her hand, enjoying the feel of her nails against his scalp. “Did I mention I am so _done_ with this exorcist bit? Like, officially, I am retired.”

“You have mentioned it,” Iris assured him. “So my next blog post can’t be ‘Flash: Demon Slayer’?”

He gave her a slightly baleful look, though he didn’t even think of pulling his head away. “You know what, I never thought I’d say this, but I _miss_ the days when all we had to worry about was whatever metahuman was trying to rob the bank. Or you know, King Shark! I could handle King Shark! Not freaking _demons.”_

Iris sighed and moved to his temples, massaging them gently. He could’ve melted in relief. “You’re not hurt?” she asked him quietly. “No demons swiped at you or anything?”

“The demons owe me a new suit,” he grumbled. “Okay, me and Cisco. Mostly Cisco. Or the League of Shadows owes us, I’m not sure which.”

“You don’t feel like joining up and becoming an assassin anytime soon?” Iris teased him.

“I would be a _terrible_ assassin,” Barry said, wishing his head was on her lap and they were on the couch at home, not on the bed in the labs. “Like, I just don’t have the moral capacity for it.”

“Trip over the dog as you approached the guy,” Iris suggested. 

“Yeah, probably,” he agreed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the gentle pressure of her fingers against his head. 

“Ready to go home?” she asked him softly. 

“In a minute,” he said, without opening his eyes. “Just…keep doing what you’re doing. Please. It feels nice.”

A quiet laugh, Iris’s fingers in his hair. “Sure.” 

Barry sighed and enjoyed the moment for a little longer. Demons and swords and assassins, Iris at the end of a mission, a voice in his ear and gentle hands–he could live that.    

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dialogue prompt: "That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.”


End file.
